Drabbles and One Shots
by NecholeEJ
Summary: These aren't going to be in any particular order, but I might change that later and put them into order. I decided to try and write some drabbles and one shots because I saw someone else do it. Also I want to become a better writer so I figured this would help me become one. Some of the characters might be out of character, but I tried my best.
1. Trouble

**Main Drabbles and One Shots Characters: Rose, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Mason, Natalie, Jill, Emily, Viktoria, Olena, Mark, Sonya B, Karoline, Sonya, Oskana, Mikhail, Sydney, Adrian, Tatiana, Abe, Janine, Pavel, Yeva, Natasha, Victor, Camille, Alberta, Daniella, Nathan I, Nathan, Isiah, Elena, Ambrose, Rhonda, Robert, Hans, Joshua, Angeline, Denis. Lev, Arthur, Tamara, Aaron, Paul, Shane, Meredith, Nikolai, and Zoe. **

**Trouble **

**Mason's Point of View**

I remember the first time Rose got me into trouble. We were in Kindergarten learning how to spell our names. Rose was sitting right next to me. She was trying to bribe me into writing her name for her otherwise she would get me into trouble. At first I didn't believe that she would try to get me into trouble.

I didn't think she would do that to her best friend, but I guess I underestimated her and what lengths she would go to. When the teacher wasn't paying looking she slapped herself in the face and yelled. "Mason, why did you hit me in the face!" I was so shocked at the time so I hadn't said anything.

I probably could have gotten myself out of trouble, but I didn't think to. I was just so shocked by her cleverness. I was also surprised by getting detention and Rose weaseling out of having to write her name. It was beyond me how the teacher would believe her after all the lies Rose had told in the past. Hell I was surprised people even said that I had hit her, but Rose probably had blackmail on them or something. She was a very smart five year old, but I am glad she is my best friend.


	2. Caught

**Caught**

**Rose's Point of View**

Mason, Eddie, and I decided to sneak off to the woods for a party. We hadn't really been to a party in a while because Eddie had gotten caught by Alberta. She didn't give him dentation just a scolding because Eddie is never in trouble. He has always been a goodie to shoes. And probably will always be one. I do love him like a brother, but sometimes him being so kind bothers me because I feel like I'm the bad guy in our friendship.

The good thing that also was he never told Mason and I were supposed to meet him. He said he just wanted to sneak out to see what it feels like. I know Eddie is loyal, but I hadn't known he was that loyal at the time. If I was caught I would have done the same thing. I would never tell I was going to hang out with Mason or Eddie because it is just not in me to rat out my friends. If they were ever to do that then I would pull a prank on them so they would never forget it or yell at them, but I don't think Eddie or Mason would ever do that though.


	3. Snow Angels

**Snow Angels**

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I was taking Rose to go see Arthur for the field test she missed when she and Princess Dragomir were on the run. I don't know why she was on the run, but I think I'll figure that out soon. I know we wouldn't be going out for that long, but I thought it was great to go out with Rose. She is a very special girl to me not that I would ever admit that to anyone. We may fight and I may be hard on her, but it is the only way she is going to become a better guardian.

When we had to stop for gas we went inside together to get some snacks because I know my Roza was probably hungry by now. We both have a big appetite even though I sometimes give her my food because I know she is still hungry it really doesn't bother me. I love helping her and making her feel special because she is special to me and will always be special to me. Just as we get out of the gas station Roza goes around the building and lays on the ground moving her arms in legs to make a snow angel.

She is already my angel. She has brought the best out of me since Ivan died. Before I was more closed off because I didn't want to get close to anyone not after what had happened with Ivan. "Come on Dimitri it will be fun." Rose says while looking at me carefully as I surveillance where we are even though we are out in the day light you just never know what could happen. I looked at her funny and I had a gut feeling that she would stay there until I made a snow angel next to her.

I decided at that moment to enlighten her because I knew how nervous she was for her test and I wanted to make her happy. "Alright, alright." I say while plopping down next to her and making the snow angel right next to her. As soon as I am done I stand up quickly grabbing Rose by the hand. I can tell that she is cold so I go to give her my jacket, but she shakes her head no and starts to head towards the car.

I look back one more time and admire our handy work. They will probably be gone by morning because a storm is supposed to be hitting, but I am glad that I did it. It made my Roza smile which is what I wanted to do in the first place.


End file.
